With the increasing of mobile internet services, data quantity of wireless communication network is increasing sharply. In order to relief network congestion, network operators adopt a data offload manner to offload a part of service data in the communication network to other available supplementary networks, such as WiFi (Wireless Fidelity, wireless fidelity) network, home base station network and an iMB (integrated Mobile, integrated mobile boardcasting) network, etc. The specific data offload manner between user equipment and the communication network is as follows: a part of data in transmission data of the user equipment and a base station in the communication network are directly transmitted by an air interface of the network, and the other part of data are transmitted by a supplementary network.
When the user equipment performs uplink data transmission to the supplementary network, an adopted upload mechanism is a DCF (Distributed Coordinated Function, distributed coordination function), the DCF provides standard competitive services, and the specific transmission rules are as follows: when the user equipment has data transmission, the user equipment detects whether a transmission channel is idle, if the transmission channel is busy, the user equipment continues the detection, and when detecting the transmission channel is idle and the idle time is longer than a DIFS (Distributed interframe space, distributed interframe space), the user equipment starts the data transmission; and if the restriction time is shorter than the DIFS, the user equipment will perform exponential backoff. If the user equipment detects that the transmission channel is idle, the user equipment may directly initiate uplink transmission.
In a process of realizing that the user equipment uploads data, the inventors have found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: during the uplink transmission of the user equipment on the supplementary network, the uplink data of multiple user equipment may be sent at the same moment to generate collision. At this time, the worst result is that the base station could not correctly receive the uplink data of any user equipment. Retransmission after collision is still in a competitive manner, and the collision may happen again. For data with higher QoS (Quality of Service, quality of service) requirements, multiple collisions and retransmissions increase the transmission time delay of the uplink data.